


it's dangerous out there

by Hugabug



Series: HL Modern Domestic AU [5]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Condoms, FAMYlia, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Protection, flustered itay, loser genes are strong, my children, salty pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here. Take this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's dangerous out there

“Here. Take this.”

Goyong stared at the crinkling foil packet cradled in his hands as the blush steadily creeped up the back of his neck all the way up to his hairline. He tried to look to his little brother for help, but Nonong had gone and abandoned ship the second their Itay had cornered Goyong prior to his date. So instead, Goyong was on his own, facing his Itay who, for the record, was of the same shade crimson as him– except he was a whole lot better at pretending that he really wasn’t.

Father and son looked at each other for awhile. Neither wanted to speak.

Until Goyong tried for a cheeky smile.

“Uh.” he began, stashing the singular condom in the back pocket of his jeans. “Is… Is this from your secret stash or something…? U-Uh, p-po?”

His Itay, still very much the colour of a tomato, raised a brow. Opened his mouth to speak–

But was cut short when Goyong’s Papa rolled past, that day’s newspaper on his lap.

“Please.” his Papa said, flatly, as he disappeared into the kitchen. “Your Itay’s dick is so much bigger than a mere _medium_.”

“ _ **Gago, Pole!**_ ”

Suffice to say, the condom was not used that night.

(Goyong was too busy rocking himself to sleep. Ed was too busy laughing.)

* * *

part of [this au](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/tagged/modern%20domestic%20au)

**Author's Note:**

> losers


End file.
